What's on their side can be on our side too
by Ember411
Summary: The full title is "Sometime what's on their side can be on our side too" but it was to long. Anyways Izzy is a soc side girl with a Greaser Girl heart. Can she respect both sides? And can she break away from her abusive home? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Start

**Wow this is the second time I posted something up ever since I've been on fanfiction again after not going on for a month. Man do I hate hate HATE high school -_-**

**Anywho hope you like this.**

**WARNING: Don't know who's gonna end up with Izzy : ) just going along with the flow I guess.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 1: Isabelle P.O.V**

Sitting down in the house I could hear my parents talking about college they are gonna send my brother to. I tried to ignore them about it but the old man sure can talk loud! I've tried everything to keep them from shutting up! The television, the radio, even screaming at myself while facing my mirror. But nothing stopped them.

How long could they stay up? I mean it's midnight right? No wait . . . more like an hour and a half before midnight. Crap. I couldn't sleep until they stopped talking. All they do was talk and talk and talk.

I got up from my bed and walked down the hall. Rubbing my eyes I made it look as if I was asleep. I walked in the room and talk in an almost yawn way, "Mom? Dad? Can you guys-"

"What are you doing here!?" Mom shouted at me. "Get out! This is about Paul, not you!"

"But I just-"

Dad came over and handed me a thirty seven dollars. He said, "Stay quiet and go back to bed honey."

I handed back the money back and growled as I left. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. After searching for something junk related I couldn't. Why did my parents have to be on a tight diet? I'm already skinny enough. However I remember the cake I made and hid it in the back of the kitchen in a secret box that no one except I ever use.

I ran over and grabbed the box. Munching on the choco-- what the hell was this!?

Spitting the cake out I read the note on the plate:

_**Ha ha loser! Try to hide cake from me, will ya? NEVER!**_

_**- Paul**_

I was gonna kill him. Sighing I threw the trash away and headed back up stairs. I got in my room when Paul came next to me with his football and a smirk, "Hey if it isn't Volleyball queen?"

"What Paul? Want more of my cake?" I rudely say to him.

"Nope. Just want you out of here for a while." Paul told me. He threw the football out the window breaking both the house glass window and the car's window. Mom and dad were screaming as Paul ran down the hall right after he threw the ball. After three minutes I hear my parents call me.

Oh shit. Not that! I could hear dad ask Paul for Paul's baseball bat. I shut my door and locked it quickly. I ran into my closet. Throwing on a pair of jeans I threw on a jacket over my tank top. I slipped into my high tops (or converse-whatever they're called!) and left my room by jumping out the window and climbing down the tree.

----

Not sure how long I've been walking around for. It's probably like two in the morning. I don't care really.

I end up in a lot. A tree's in the middle with some papers on the ground and a burned out fire place. I end up sitting down and starting a fire. Pretty soon I fall asleep.

**Not the greatest start for the first time, but pretty close if you think.**

**R&R please**

**Ember411**


	2. Meeting The Greasers and meeting Izzy

**Wow this is the second time I posted something up ever since I've been on fanfiction again after not going on for a month. Man do I hate hate HATE high school -_-**

**Anywho hope you like this.**

**P.S! IMPORTANT: The story is like two years later.**

**WARNING: Don't know who's gonna end up with Izzy : ) just going along with the flow I guess.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 2: Ponyboy POV**

I woke up early this morning. It was bright out like almost noon. I walked out of the room in my pj's still to find a passed out Two-Bit on the floor with cake in his mouth and Johnny watching the televison that was left on. It was a Saturday cartoon we both use to watched when we was younger.

"Morning man," He said to me. "Thought you sleep all day."

"I wish I could." I said sitting down. "Soda and Darry leave?"

"Yep. Soda was gonna try to get some soda and Darry said not to go out for a long time 'cause it cold. Unless you bring a jacket."

"Great." I said as I went to change. I came back in dressed with a jacket. I left a note on Two-Bit's eye and left with Johnny.

We walked around for a while and went to the lot. When we got there there was a girl sleeping on the ground.

"Hey look Pony," Johnny said. "It's girl."

"I wonder what she's doing here." I said as we walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shivering body. "Glory! She's freezing! We better get her home to Darry. He's home from his break right about now."

Johnny agreed and lifted her up. I held her legs as Johnny held her upper body.

Two-Bit woke up hearing the door open. He looked over at us and grinned. "Looky who's here! Johnnycakes and Ponyboy!"

"Shut up Two-Bit." I said to him. They put some girl down on the couch. He got up and walked over throwing a blanket on her. "We found her in the lot. She was shivering and kinda cold."

The door opened and Darry walked in. When he saw the girl he looked over at me. "What the?"

**Isabelle POV:**

I started to wake up and hear some voices. When I opened my eyes I saw a few guys in the room staring at me.

"Umm....hi?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"Your at our house," Some tall guy said to me. "My brother Ponyboy found you."

"Johnny and I found ya and took ya here." Said the kid who I guessed was Ponyboy. "Never met you before."

I sat up and stretched. "Yeah I'm not from around here. I'm from the soc side of town."

"Okay now really where ya from pretty girl?" Said some kid in a micky mouse shirt. I knew who he was 'cause I heard stories 'bout him.

"No really. I'm from the socs side of town, Two-Bit." Ha his eyes got wide when I said his name. "I've heard stories about you and the other Greasers. Ever since I was three."

"Damn and how old y'all?" Two-Bit asked me.

"About fourteen." I said. "To tell y'all I like Greasers better then socs. 'em socs are stuck up snobs and shit. But like my friend Cherry we both agree we got problems. I just think they're snobby."

"You know Cherry Valance?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yeah. Know her?" I asked him.

"Yeah I met her at the movies once. Like two years ago in...oh god who knows what year."

I nodded as the kid next to me just sat down and look at me. He said, "What happened to ya gettin' bruised?"

I scoffed and said, "My fucked up boyfriend. That's who. Mr. Robby LeRu. And my brother Paul and my stupid parents."

"Damn all that to mess up such a pretty lady?" Two-Bit asked me. "They so ugly that they had to go get you to try 'nd look ugly. But your still a pretty lady."

Giggling I covered me mouth to stop. But I guess he knew he got me 'cause he said, "Don't cover up my life! I love making others laugh! Hell I like your giggle, Giggles!"

**No one POV**

The door opened again. Sodapop, Steve, Dally and Tim walked in.

"Hey guys---woah hey's you!?" Sodapop asked Isabelle.

"Isabelle-"

"Pretty name." Two-Bit sang like a girl. I took my sneaker off and hit his face.

"But friends call me Izzy. With a 'Y' not 'IE' cause that's just the way my life ask. It ask: Y is this child a crazy kid?"

"Great," Steve said. "I'm Steve and I hate you."

"Oh god!" Izzy yelled. "Your uglyer than Tom Cruise!"

"Hey I been told I look like him!"

"Na everyone in the room except you and I look like some famous dude." Izzy said. "Thanks again guy. Later!" She yelled jumping up and ran out of the house.

"Izzy." Dally said. "Tuff name. Better then Isabelle."

"I likey her," Two-Bit said.

**Well that's all I got for now. Give some ideas out for things ya wanna see.**

**p.s tanks for reviews!**


	3. How Da Routine Works But this's differet

**Sorry about updates. I just been so busy. High school and life suck...ok not life. just high school. But if I keep babbling I'll never get to the chapter. LET'S GOO!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, How the routine works, but this time it was different.**

**Izzy POV**

After leaving the Curtis house and running down the block I stopped at a park to take a breath. Why did I feel so weird? I mean I have a feeling someone close by is following me. My heart racing I turn around to see no one. I turn to the swings and sit down. But soon after I got knocked down. I looked up and felt a wet tongue on my face.

"Jack! Li Li-Maire!" I screamed at my dogs. My Jack Russell Terrier and my Papillion dog didn't live with me. But they lived on this side of town. I've "own" them since I was three years old. They live on the streets and meet me here if they have a feeling that I'm here. They grab some junk on the street whenever they can and bring it here.

"Hey guys get off of me!" I said hugging them back. "Ooohhh I missed you two! I'm sorry I haven't been around in a week! It's been crazy back home."

That is when I heard a voice behind me laughing.

"Oh yeah Volleyball queen? Who's gonna not take you home?" Paul asked me with some friends behind him. "Those dogs that's who!"

"Shut up Paul!" I screamed running away with the dogs. But Paul and his friends got me. Dragging me over to the fountin they started to punch me. "Stop it!"

"Dress Greaser, act Greaser, speak Greaser some times. All that and hanging out with them on their side of down makes you A GREASER!"

He ducked my head underwater (**anyone remember this from the book?)** I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I came flying back up to only take a short breath and fly back down under. This happened to me for an hour or so. When I was finally chocking the water outta me Paul grabbed my neck and slammed his fist into my face. He tossed me on the ground and kicked me in the head.

"Come on baby sister!" He shouted at me. "Fight like who you are! A greasy Greaser!" He kicked me again. "Come on you fight like a girl you 'ho!"

Right when he kicked my nose I knew I was dead. He kicked me a few more times before he tossed me over his shoulder and it went all black.

* * *

I awoke to my mother just growling at me. My dad just looking at me. Paul was just standing there with a smirk on my face. "Hello?"

"You unfaithful little brat!" Mom yelled. "How dare you have a cat fight!? I taught you better!"

Yeah she thought she taught me. But I never did listen.

"How dare you catfight. You were so lucky Paul was there to save you." My mother said. Her blue eyes glared at me. "Honestly Jamie-"

"Isabelle or Izzy, mom."

"Whatever Nancy." She continued. "Honestly Barbara I taught you better. How dare you disrespect me!" She slapped the side of my cheek. "You slutty bitch! Why can't you be like your brother Paul you whore!?"

Now right now this is how it ALWAYS works. I come to the other side of town, come to the park with my dogs, chill for five minutes or so until Fucked up Paul comes along and beats me up. I wake up from a black out only to have mom bragging on how she has "taught" me properly to be a young women. She calls me a bitch, slut, whore. All of it. Dad and Paul just stand there.

But this time it was different. . .

Mom shouts," What the fuck you say now Danielle!?"

I stand up from my bed and shout back at her, "What the fuck you think Ma!? I'm not the most perfect daughter ever huh!?"

"You little bitch!" She barked. "You have no respect for anyone! Not even your MOTHER!"

"Oh yeah," I roll my eyes. "Some mother who's never been in my life unless Paul does something to me and it all ends up being my fault."

"That's it!" Mom yelled pulling my hair and punching my face. Grabbing my arm tightly she dragged me to my closet and locked me inside. THe door wouldn't open. "You'll stay in there until Monday! No bathroom, and food WILL be served to you! And you WILL eat it or else it will get taken away and you will not eat the next meal!"

With that I heard them leave. I screamed and screamed hoping someone could hear them. But no one did.

I sat down and buried my head in myself. Crying tears rolling down my cheeks.


	4. Leaving

**Sorry about updates. I just been so busy. High school and life suck...ok not life. just high school. But if I keep babbling I'll never get to the chapter. LET'S GOO!!!**

**BTW: I know what Izzy looks like, but I just need to know something. WOULD YOU feel, as in how what would you think, about Izzy having violet/purple eyes?**

**Just wanna know before I tell what she looks like.**

**Sorry it's a quick chapter. I just wanted to move on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Leaving**

I woke up to the sound of the door unlocking and my mother pulling my hair. She demanded that I get dressed and walk to school. As she left I snarled at her as I changed into a black tank top with a jeans jacket on and jean pants. I threw my hair in a braid with my left side bang sticking out. I went out the window and rode my bike to school.

As soon as I got there I ran into my Greaser girl friend, Rex. Her first name is really Roxanne but likes Rex better. And her boyfriend's name is Timmy. I saw them standing in the halls making out like mad hot. Rolling my eyes I say, "You know I saw your brother Two-Bit a few days ago at Big Pops house. I can tell him about Timmy Waters."

Rex turned to me and gave me the middle finger, "Hell yeah ya better not! I'm only freakin' thirteen years old. I skipped a grade or so, bitch."

"Be nice."

"Fine. Come on let's go Timmy." She said taking her red hair boyfriend. "By Izza."

"Later Rex." I said walking down the halls. That's when I heard Paul in the hall next to me. He already graduate but likes to come back and visit old friends and make new friends.

"Come on Paul," One said. "What's gonna happen to Darla?"

"Hey guys it's Izzy!" Paul laughed. "And I'm gonna make her get in so much trouble that I'll make my parents murder her and make it look like my old man did it!"

I gasped and started to freak out. This could no happen to me at all. I tried to run for it, but Jim, a friend of Pauls grabbed me and hit my head into the brick wall. I passed out. After a minute or so I got up and ran into the bathroom.

I sat in the bathroom stall. I was freaking out. Nobody loved me. Paul, my dad, my mom, my grandparents on both sides. Aunts and uncles and cousins. Almost everyone in my family hates me or wants me to be out of their life.

Taking my jacket off I stare at my memories. The red scared memories on my arms. Some have healed, some have not. Some are still red from this morning or this weekend. Two still bleeding and rolling down my arms. I slowly pull a blade out of my back pocket and hold my mouth tight as I slice my arm open again.

Hot tears rolled down my cheek;

I hate this pain on my arm, but the pain back home is much more harm.

Soon I heard a few soc girls walk in skipping class. I get my cool on and hide my blade and throw my jacket on again. I walked out of the bathroom quickly and out the front doors.

This was it. i was not going to stay here and take this pain. I wasn't going home or to a relatives house. Ain't nobody cared about me anywhere. Where do I go I now wonder? Well Rex told me how at that Curtis brother's house they leave the door open all the time.

I guess I could stay there for a while.

* * *

**BTW: I know what Izzy looks like, but I just need to know something. WOULD YOU feel, as in how what would you think, about Izzy having violet/purple eyes?**


	5. Getting Ready for a new life

**Heeeyyyyy everyone! Ima back now with izzy!!**

**ENJOY**

**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Curtis home**

I bike on from school. I saw a few kids not at school and just drinking. I sigh as I come closer to the Curtis house. I wonder if anyone be home....

**No one POV:**

Inside the house Pony and Two-Bit sat on the couch. Two-Bit decided to skip a day for the fun of it and Ponyboy had a fever. He was feeling 100 percent better but Darry wanted him to stay home for a day just to be safe. They sat watching television on some cartoon waiting for Mickey to come on.

"I wanna do something." Ponyboy said. "Can we do anything else but Mickey Mouse?"

"Not until its over Pony." Two-Bit said. "OOOO!!!! I KNOW!" He jumped up and down like a five year old. "I'll go make a chocolate cake!"

"You don't know how...."

"I saw my mom one doing it for Rex's birthday. Can't be that hard." He said leaving into the kitchen. He looked around for a while trying to find anything to make cake. "You know what!? Let's just make toat and eggs!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine more for me!"

**Two-bit POV**

Well he doesn't know what he's missing. So what of my toast comes out dark brown and my eggs come out bad? take it or leave it. I walk outside trying to find the egg pan. Who knows why in the world it be out there. But you never know. As soon as I walked outside I saw a girl getting off her bike.

Damn I've seen her before. But where the hell have I've seen her? I know I've seen her twice: This week and sometime with Rex. Umm...I can't get the whole name but i think it's a nickname. Belle I think? I call out, "hey Belle! What's new and how do ya do?"

"Hiya Two-bit!" Belle smiled. "It's not Belle. That's my older sister's name. She lives up in Canada. I'm Izzy." Izzy explained.

"Aw I was close." I said grinning and walking inside. "What brings you to our side of the town?"

"I..." She said her smiling went upside down. "I need to get out of the socs side of town. I can't live there anymore. It's not me and my life sucks. My parents and Paul make my life suck."

"Everyone home life sucks." I said.

"Looky I justa place to stay," Damn she sounded Italian there for a second. "Please? You think the Curtis's let me stay here?"

"Sure. Probably. Ask a Ponyboy." I said. "Darry said he be coming home for lunch in three hours or so. Ask him then."

* * *

**Izzy POV:**

So I skipped school and stayed home with Two-Bit and Pony. We watched a Little bit of television before playing cards and gambled. So far I own eight dollars, Two-Bit's mickey mouse shirt, and Ponyboy's sneakers.

The door opened and I saw that Darry guy walk in. Damn did he look tired. I guss roofing isn't as easy as my dad taught me when I was seven......and thought I was named Beau.

"Glory Darry," Pony said. "You don't look to swell."

"I feel it to." He said. "Hey umm...."

"Izzy."

"Hi Izzy, what brings you here again?"

I bit my mouth. I was never good at asking people stuff. I feel like I'm bossing them around. or just acting like a stuck up soc. I open my mouth before a drunk Two-Bit spoke, "Izza be wantin' stayin' her' cause her old folks and big head brada abuse her like she shit and needa placea to staya."

"Is it true?" He asked me.

I frowned nodding and taking my jacket off. "They sorta freak me out and I freak out and cut my self to relise the pain."

OK JK JK! I didn't say OR do that! But I just nodded.

"Sure. I mean if that's what you need."

I jumped up and hugged him tightly around his neck pressing a bear hug on him. "Holy shit! Thank you so much! I just a place to stay until Saturday!"

-----------

Later that night I sat outside on the porch leaning on a pole. Darry was on the couch, Soda and Pony got his bed and I got the brother's room to myself. But I couldn't sleep much. I was up just staring at the stars. I kept thinking what life was like back home? I guess my folks didn't care now. All I had now was new friends, and my Jack Russell, Jack and my papillion Li Li-Marie.

I only wonder how I'll ever manage to take care of my baby on the streets?


	6. Help please?

**Hi guys!**

**I seriously need help on ideas of what to happen!**

**please give me some idea via reviews please!?**

**Do not email me coz it WILL get deleted (im just that type of person)**

**thanks**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox ~ From me and the outsiders xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~Ember411**


	7. Rules and school and motherhood?

**Heeeyyyyy everyone! Ima back now with izzy!!**

**ENJOY**

**HAPPY LATE VALINTINES DAY!**

**b.t.w I saw Valintines day move, loved it!**

**P.S the brown plaid/check jacket is the one Rob Lowe wears in da movie.**

**ok to Izzy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

I wake the next morning, after having three hours of sleep. I found a note next to me on the bed. A pile of clothes were next to it.

_~Isabella,_

_Take Soda's clothes. I ironed them for ya. Listen, as long as your here your gonna have ta follow the rules. I'll explain later, but ask Pony at lunch about them._

_-Darry C._

I reread the note and get dress. Man, white shirt, brown checked jacket and jeans? Better than my clothes I have. And the one my mother wears. I change quickly and throw my hair into a low ponytail. Walking out and seeing my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but laugh! I so look like a tomboy.

I saw Soda and Pony sitting down eating what seems cake and eggs. I make a face at them, but grab a glass of milk. Sitting down next to Soda I look at his food. Really yummy foods, but still gross for morning food.

"Hey Izzy," Soda said to me. "Sleep good?"

"Ehh, I guess." I said, feeling more horrible than ever. Truth was, at two months I still don't feel good. At least I'm one of those people who have a small but healthy body. "I haven't been feeling but crap lately."

"That's bad," Pony said sitting down. He pushed food over to me, but I shook my head and pushed them back with my head. Pony's eyebrows went up for confusion. "How come your arms are under ya?"

"Ummm...what time is it?" I ask. Pony tells me it six thirty. I jump up and walk backwards to the back door. "Gotta, go, ya know Rex? Two-Bit's little sister? I tell her I uh, help her with, math."

Before either of them can answer I'm outside and jump on my bike. Biking down the road I spot a couple of Greasers. They all stare at me and give me dirty look. I roll my eyes at each of them, but I still love them. When I get to the school I park my bike. The school opens early for those who need morning food and just wanna hang out.

I park and chain up my bike. As I walk to the school I put my bag on my shoulders I walk to the front doors. I spot Rex and her brother. They're both laughing at socs. who walked by. I call out to them before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

Paul.

"Hey, Volleyball queen," Paul says to me. "Listen here, mom and dad don't know your home. They think your with Belle up in canada."

"Oh joy," I said scarcastily, rolling my eyes. "Whatever will they do?"

"Hey man, it's not my fault that your in this mess." Paul said, crossing his arms. "I won't tell them, if you let me kick your ass after school."

"Oh hell no!" I scream and run away. I get on my bike and bike down the road to the park. Hey, I've skipped school before because of him. I'm not going to get in trouble, ain't I?

I get down to the park and sit on a bench. I enjoy the cool fresh air in this city. I keep thinking how my brother thinks the Greaser Side, as he calls it, is horrible? It's like my somewhat friend Cherry and I say. We're the same, but we forget that a lot. Due to damn money! Jack and Li Li-Marie find me and follow me around for a while.

I head down to the DX where Soda and that Steve worked again. As I parked next to the store I saw them inside not doing much. Smiling, I walk to the door and run the rest of the way inside, sliding onto the counter. Scaring the shit out of Steve.

"Shit, hey it's you!" Steve shouts. "What are you doing here?"

"Skipping school, it's fun!" I shout, very girly. He mutters something and goes back under. I lean over and ask, "What you doing, Steve?"

"Cleaning up an oil stain, thanks to you scaring the living life out of me." He answers me, standing back up he tells me to get out of here. I roll my eyes and walk outside to where Sodapop was.

"Hi Soda," I said, walking behind him and sitting on a chair.

"Hey," He answers back. Damn, he was so hot looking. Hotter than that Rob Lowe....okay...it's a tie. But still! He lifts an eyebrow up and asks, "Why aren't you in school?"

"Oh, well," I start saying. "Teachers and stuff. . . My brother goes there, a senior. And since I just moved out he mocked me and crap. I'll get over it."

"Well okay," Soda says. I tell him about the note and the rules. "Yeah. You know the parent story?" I nodded, a lie. "Darry kept some and change some. Your Pony's age so your school night curfew it 10. Non nights it's midnight or 12:01. Doing all homework, whatever chores and the breakfast."

"What about morning food?"

"First up, makes the food. The other two do and clean up after."

I sigh, man I have to sleep later. Waking up early will never work out with me. Heck I'll be the mother of the brothers! Well, better start now than later. I get up and hug him a goodbye and bike around a while longer. Motherhood of boys, oh boy!

**Hoped you like. I'll try to update later today since its 12:14 AM! hahaha!**


	8. Greaser Gurl Tuff?

**Izzy: **Yey! I'm back, oh yeah! Go dancin' go dancin' all night! Dirty Dancing whoot whoot Darry!

**Darry: **What's and who's in Dirty Dancing?

**Pony:** Oh god, she's gone into fan-girl mode, and Izzy is just plain more dizzy than ever. Who gave them sugar? ((Glares at Two-Bit))

**Two-Bit:** It wasn't me, I swear! Even _I'm_ not that stupid! I think she ate some of Soda's cake. Y'know the ones that have like, seven pounds of sugar dumped into 'em?  
**Soda: **…shit. I knew that would backfire one day…  
**Me:** ((Glomps Johnny)) I love you Johnnycakes!

**Johnny:** I'm scared.

**Dallas:** STOP IT! ((Slaps Me)) IZZY! STOP DANCING LIKE FREAKIN' DARRYS TWIN!

**Darry: **Who's my twin?

**Me: **…thank you. Anyway, Steve or Darry, who wants to do the disclaimer?

**Steve:** Nope. I have better things to do.

**Two-Bit:** ((Snorts)) Like what?

**Steve: **None of your buisness, Two-Bit! ((Izzy grabs Steve and dances with him)) Izzy, i'm getting Dizzy!

**Darry:** Fine. I'll be the responsible one. All rights belong to S.E. Hinton._Steve get off of Two-Bit! Dally get off my back, Izzy who the hell is Patrick Swisscheesey?_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Greaser Gurl Tuff?**

Schools been over for hours now, about three. I'm still biking around town. I see a few socs. They talk to me and stuff, but some Greasers walked by and they all got into a fight. Jack and Li Li-Marie ran off to grab food and stuff. As I got back to the Curtis house I saw Two-Bit walking to the gates. I biked up faster.

"BEEP BEEP!" I shout, giggling at him. "Runaway bike!"

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!" Two-Bit screams going in front of me. "Don't kill me Belle!"

"ISAbelle!" I shout, stopping myself in time. "Belle is my horrible sister in calls me IsabellA in his note. It's I-S-A-B-E-L-L-E or I-Z-Z-Y."

"Whatevers, Rex and me wonder where you went today." He asked as we walked inside. "I have three of your classes and first lunch now. They switched me because of like, I'm fooling around?" He grins. "They need a chill pill."

I laugh slightly, but once were inside I run to the bathroom and puke. Like, mad crazy puke.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV:**

Man, Izzy sure is sick. She's been in there for ten minutes puking. She better get out here soon to watch Mickey Mouse Marathon with me soon. She loves that mouse!

Izzy gets out of the bathroom and sits down. She hold her stomach with her hands and lays on top of me. I can tell I gave myself a worried face because whenever someone was pale and clammy kinda lookin' I freak out. I pull my hand on her forehead. Damn she's on fire.

"Hey hottie!" I grinned, hoping to make her laugh. "Your so burning hot, yous on FIRE!" She was laughing. Score 1 for Two-Bit Matthews. "People tell you yar hot, so hot they make s'mores on you! They say you so hot that they have sunglasses on to keep from burning they eyes on you."

I keep going on for a while, making hot and cold jokes. She's ends up laughing so far she fell on the ground laughing like a piggy. She starts to snort like a piggy I make more jokes about her.

"Hey piggy!" I snorted at her. "Where's the beacon!? Oink oink! Sssssuuuueeee!"

"Two-Bit STOP!" She screams with a laughing pggy grin. "Your gonna make me pee in these pants."

I stopped so she can go to the bathroom. I heard her puke a minute later. I head on over to see what's with the noise. As I enter the bathroom I saw her holding her hair up and puking. She didn't have anything inside her mouth to force puke (Thank You Kathy!) but she got more, I dunno, clammy? She rested her head and took deep breaths after.

I head over and rub her back. She leans on me and rested. "You okay, dude?" I felt a nod. "You been sick for a while?" She nods again. "That sucks ass. Hey, maybe we can go beat the shit out of someone later!"

"Yeah yeah," She said as the door opened. I heard Soda and Pony get home from their early dinner.

"Well gotta get going. Bye bye Izzy-Dizzy." I said, jumping up with a grin.

* * *

**Pony POV:**

I throw the bag on the kitchen counter and my eyes saw Two-Bit coming out of the bathroom. I look over and he grins for a second before he points into the bathroom, with a sad face. He then leaves as I wak over. Izzy comes out rubbing her head and burping. Glory, she's pale. I wonder if she felt good. She makes an excuse for herself to get sleep.

I sit with Soda in the kitchen as he pulls out the chocolate cake. I sit down rubbing the back of my hair.

"Izzy's been sick for a while, I don't know why though." I said as Soda sat down.

"She's lived her life on the streets before coming here," He answers biting into food. "She told me earlier today that if her mom never locked her in a closet, then she escape and live outside for a few days before going back home."

"Glory," I said. "How long can one girl be sick?

* * *

**Isabelle POV:**

I lay in the bed, listening to the guys talk. I hate this! I hate my life! No family members care, I'm fucking sick with something I don't even know and worst of all motherhood ain't gonna be good either!

I fall asleep for seven hours or so. They guys try to wake me up for dinner, but I just said I wasn't hungry. I slept for another few hours before I saw it was midnight. I know it's a rule, but breaking one is that bad. Slowly, I got up and put my sneakers on and leave the house.


	9. Good Morning Much?

**Oh wow, hey guys! Sorry it's been a month for not posting! I've been super busy with high school and what not. But with summer coming up, I will have work to do and I will try to work on this story as much as I can.**

**Thanks, and yes I did change my pen name to xoxoSummerxoxo, Ember411 was getting boring haha.**

* * *

Being as quiet as a mouse did I leave the house alright. Closing the gate I walked down the street with hands in my jean pockets. My fever was going away, but still did I still feel horrible. I decided to walk down to the park and get on the swings for while.

I won't know why. But when I'm on the swings I feel separated. I'm not a soc. and I'm not a greaser. I'm Isabelle Treader. The volleyball queen who's a greaser at heart but was force to live the first fifteen years of her life as a soc. Well, At least Jack and Li-Li Marie would be coming around eventually.

Sitting on the swings for a while did I not realize that I forgot I didn't eat dinner. Getting up I started to walk back to the house. That was until I saw the cops. Petrified that my horrible mother called the cops on me did I not want them to get me. Walking the other away I was hoping I get some ride anywhere.

Walking on for an hour did I meet up with some pals of mine. Well, they were socs. but I needed to talk to someone.

"Hey Betty, Lizzie, Anne." I called out to them. The trio looked at me but turned away with a sneer and giving dirty looks along with the middle finger. "Um, excuse me. I said HELLO!"

"Look who it is, Lizzie," Betty smirked, "It's Abby Trent."

I rolled my eyes, if I was called Abby by them than I totally knew it was time for me to leave them. However, as determine as I was I was going to talk to them. I guess they were just hanging around town so I figure I chill with weathered hey liked it or not.

"So," I said to them as they looked away, "How's Paul been? I heard from Angel and Brittany that he got some girls in bed with him. Now is that a man whore or what?"

"Ugghh, leave us alone, Abby." Anne said, flicking her blonde hair. "and please make sure your not seen with us."

"What's wrong, Anne?" I questioned her, "did a rumor of me go around town or something?"

"No," Anne answered with a dirty laugh, "Abby darling, please, your such a baby." Oh she is so into being a soc. She so deep in the socs, hole she can go back and forth to china. "And besides, look at how your dressed. White shirt, brown plaid jacket, jeans and hair in a low ponytail? Your a greaser girl!"

"So who gives a fudge?" I answered, getting angry. "Does it mean that I have a different personality?"

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"Well then, your all jerks."

And with that I left them and walked a bit farther. I don't understand it. I mean, they were nice to me before. Did they hate me because I was now living with greasers? Was it because I didn't love my brother Paul like I should? Or was I really annoying to everyone and really a brat as they all say.

* * *

As I thought about it, the sun came up. I knew I had to leave soon. Ugh, at least it was Friday. Meaning I have the weekend and stuff. I walked back to the house where I see Darry starting to leave for work. I guess he was running late but the look he gave was telling me: I need to talk to you tonight.

I walked inside where the other two brothers finished cleaning up the breakfast. I pulled out the milk and poured a glass. It wasn't until then when they notice I was home.

"Hey Izzy," Soda said, "Where were you this morning?"

"Yeah, yous wasn't in bed." Pony told me.

"I had some things on my mind," I answered chugging milk down. "Don't worry. Won't happen again."

"Oh yeah, your a freak." Pony laughed, I didn't. "Where's Two-Bit wheres Two-Bit when you need him?

"You actually _want_ Two-Bit here, bro?" Soda asked, surprised, "And I thought you didn't like him. You hated him half the time."

"No, that's Steve who I hate." Pony admitted. "Mr. Big head. But I respect him though. Hey, Johnnycake's here."

Johnny walked in and sat down with a nod. When he turned to me we stared at each other for ten seconds or so. I heard Two-Bit and Dally walk in asking, sorry, demanding for food. It wasn't until after that both Johnny and I stared at each other again and burst into laughter.

The gang gazed at us for a slight minute before Two-Bit started to laugh. About three minutes later did we stop laughing and cooled down a little bit.

"What the hell was all that?" Steve asked. "You guys together?"

"By together you mean cousins, right?" Johnny asked, "My ma and her ma are twins."

"Yeah, their both jackasses and their both bitches at everyone. They only like their first born boy and first born girl," I explained, "How Julie and Robby?"

"They can bite my ass if that's what they want, Belle and Paul?"

"The same."

"Um, hello!" Two-Bit yelled jumping on me, "I'm available for a girlfriend. Perhaps you?"

"I rather date a sock puppet than you," I laughed getting up, carrying him. "Damn Two-Bit, I thought you were fat."

"Damn girl, I thought you was weak." He joked as I carried him outside.

* * *

**I know, lame chapter but really I needed something up. I've got reviews suggestion ideas with Paul in them so I will ad them to maybe the next chapter or the one after. When an idea pops in my head will I update (hopefully soon! Tehe)**

**Oh, and so we know Johnny and Izzy can't be together**

**Johnny--Eww kissing cousins!?**

**Steve--**

**Soda--**

**Two-Bit--**


End file.
